


"Corruption" Of A "Minor"

by TheseusInTheMaze



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Age Play, Anxiety, Background Holly Conrad/Ross O'Donovan - Freeform, Background Suzy Berhow/Arin Hanson - Freeform, Consensual Nonconsent, Cunnilingus, F/F, Gender Play, Scissoring, Small Penis Play, role play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-25
Updated: 2018-02-25
Packaged: 2019-03-23 18:48:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13793940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheseusInTheMaze/pseuds/TheseusInTheMaze
Summary: Edited by Angel. Thank you, darling!This fic containsdark age play, which may be triggering. Please proceed with caution!





	"Corruption" Of A "Minor"

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SweetieFiend](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetieFiend/gifts).



> Edited by Angel. Thank you, darling! 
> 
> This fic contains **dark age play** , which may be triggering. Please proceed with caution!

"You're unusually clingy today," Suzy said, as Holly snuggled closer to her, face in Suzy's cleavage.

Holly sighed, nuzzling into the softness of Suzy's breasts, and she mumbled something even she didn't entirely understand. 

"You're like a little boy," Suzy teased, "fascinated by his first pair of tits."

And Holly... froze.

Her belly clenched, and her heart was pounding in her ears.

She nuzzled in closer, and she mouthed along Suzy's breasts, then latched on to a nipple, sucking on it, hard enough that Suzy gasped, her hands in Holly's hair, twisting it in her fingers.

Suzy moaned, and then she paused, and she grinned.

"Are you my good little boy?"

Suzy's voice was teasing, but Holly shuddered, pressing closer.

"Well, are you?" 

"Am I what?"

Holly was playing dumb.

What else was she supposed to do?

"You're my good boy," Suzy said, and Holly shuddered again, and kissed Suzy like she was dying.

Holly climbed on top of Suzy, and she straddled Suzy's hips, her hands on Suzy's breasts, and then she was squirming, pressing her own vulva against Suzy's, and there was Suzy's clit, right up against her own, and she was panting, her face turning red, sweat dripping down her face.

"Wow," said Suzy, and she got up on her elbows, her breasts... right there, and Holly leaned forward, pressing them together and licking Suzy's nipples, going from one to the other.

"Hmm?"

"I've never seen you this worked up so quickly," said Suzy, and then she was... holy fuck, she was flipping Holly over, and Holly was on her back, looking up at Suzy, her eyes wide.

Holly's mind was almost completely blank, from nerves, from arousal, from some intense combination of the two.

Holy fuck.

"I'm sorry," Holly said thickly.

"No," said Suzy. "No, don't apologize. It's amazing."

Suzy was between Holly's legs now, and she was kissing along Holly's inner thigh.

"Now," Suzy said, "are you gonna be a good little boy, and cum for Suzy?"

Holly nodded, too dumbstruck to even think, just shook under Suzy, her eyes still wide. 

"Okay," said Suzy. "Good boy." 

And then she dove in, her mouth on Holly's pussy, always changing from one spot to the next, until Holly was cumming like a fountain, her back arching and her fingers tangled in her own hair. 

"Well," said Suzy, "you wanna talk about it?"

"Don't you wanna cum?"

Holly's head was clearing a bit, at least.

Um.

Crud.

Okay.

"How about we kill two birds with one stone?"

Suzy straddled Holly's leg, grinding her pussy against Holly's knee, her clit hard and grinding, as Suzy's eye fluttered closed, her mouth opening wide.

"I... I like the idea of being a boy," Holly said, because fuck it. 

Sometimes you just have to admit to stuff. 

If you can't tell your lover, who do you tell?

"Like... in a hormones and transitioning kind of way?"

"No, no," Holly said, and she was almost completely sure that was true. "No, more like... I don't wanna be a man. I like filling the role of boy."

"What's being a boy mean?"

Suzy's hips were working faster, her breasts bouncing, her mouth wide open as she gasped, sweat covering her in a sheen, as the light dappled through the blinds and fell across her, like some kind of silent serenade. 

"It means... being cute. Being small. Being... being easy to take advantage of, but not like... not like how I was."

Holly was making it weird.

Her stomach was just a ball of lead, and she didn't know how to explain it, except that she was afraid. 

Suzy caught Holly's expression, and she lay flat on top of Holly, her own pursuit of orgasm forgotten, evidently.

"It's okay," Suzy said, right in Holly's ear. "It doesn't have to make sense. Okay?"

"... okay," said Holly. 

"And if you don't want to talk about it, that's okay too."

"Okay," Holly said, and she clung to Suzy, aware that she was shaking, not entirely sure why. 

"Tell me what you need right now," Suzy said.

"I need you to tell me you don't think I'm gross," said Holly, her voice careful. "Because... I've got all of these gross fantasies, but I worry that they're a sign that I'm some kind of creepy pedophile or just messed up in the head."

"Well, okay," Suzy said, her tone thoughtful. "So you like the idea of being a boy, right?"

Holly nodded.

"And when you're being a boy, the idea gets you all worked up?"

Another nod.

"But you're always the boy. Do you... do you look like a boy?"

"I mean, sometimes I'm shorter, or... I have, you know, a dick," said Holly. "But usually I'm still, you know, me."

"Do you think that you'd ever want to have sex with an actual boy?"

Revulsion coiled in Holly's gut, burrowing like a worm

" _God_ no," said Holly.

"Then that's the important part," Suzy said, in the tone of someone who clearly knew what they were talking about.

"... okay," said Holly, and she licked her lips, still not entirely convinced, but at least calmed down.

"I think it's cute," said Suzy, right in Holly's ear. "C'mon. Tell me about it? Please."

"... okay," Holly said again. 

"Tell me about a fantasy that you have when you masturbate," Suzy said. "C'mon, please?"

"Well," said Holly, and she licked her lips, and then she took the plunge. "Okay. So, um... in the fantasy, I'm a boy. And I'm, like... ten, only I'm not, obviously, I'm just me, but... you know what I mean."

"Yeah," said Suzy. "Go on?"

"Okay, so...."

* * *

"That's hot as hell," said Suzy, when Holly finished, and she sprawled out on the bed next to Holly. "Fuck...." She was rubbing her thighs together, shifting to get comfortable. 

She was clearly, visibly turned on. 

"You really like it?"

"Oh yeah," said Suzy. "So... you wanna do it?"

" _What_?"

"Do it. You wanna do the scene?"

"Like, you can turn all of that into... a scene?"

"Not even can I make it a scene," said Suzy, "I have a few ideas to add to it. If you'd like to." 

"Um," said Holly. 

"In the mean time," said Suzy, "you wanna help a girl out?"

"Um," said Holly, and then she was grinning nervously, crawling between Suzy's legs, and her fingers slid into Suzy as easily as her own name, and then she was curling her fingers against Suzy's g-spot, licking Suzy's clit.

Suzy came like a song against Holly's face, and Holly lapped up her cum, then came up to kiss Suzy on the mouth, soft and sweet.

"You're amazing," Suzy said, her voice rough. "That was amazing. "

Holly blushed, pressing her face into Suzy's thigh, as Suzy stroked Holly's hair. 

"I love you," Holly said, her voice quiet, mainly speaking into Suzy's leg.

"D'aww," said Suzy. "I love you too, honey."

Holly sighed, her whole body finally relaxing, and she sighed as Suzy's fingers slid through her hair. 

* * *

A few days later, Suzy sent Holly a link. 

Holly blushed very hard when she got the link, and Ross, who was sitting next to her, leaned over her shoulder and raised an eyebrow.

"What's even the point of that?"

"Presentation," Holly mumbled. "And, you know...." 

Ross raised an eyebrow.

He looked amused.

Holly groaned, keeping her face covered.

"I hate you," she told Ross.

"No you don't," said Ross, wrapping an arm around her and kissing her right on the neck, in the one spot that always made her squeal.

She rolled her eyes, and she sighed.

"I'm glad you're finally getting a chance to play with this stuff," said Ross, after a few minutes of quiet. 

"Mmm?"

"You know. Your gender... age... thing," said Ross.

Holly blushed, and didn't say anything.

"I mean it," said Ross. 

"... thanks," said Holly. 

He kissed her on the temple, as she rested her head on his chest, stroking her hair. 

She sighed, tucking her phone into her pocket, and settled in to watch the movie.

* * * 

And then it was the day of the scene.

Other stuff had happened - obviously, other stuff had happened, other stuff had to have happened, because it had been at least two weeks, and everything had arrived.

So now Holly was standing there, fiddling with her hands, until the doorbell rang.

And it was Suzy.

Holly knew it was Suzy - Suzy had arrived an hour ago with her bag, and then she'd kicked Holly out to get ready.

And now Suzy was outside, and Holly was going to open the door, and the scene would begin.

Oh _god_. 

Holly was wearing a big floppy shirt (it was Ross's; it was printed with Rick and Morty characters), a pair of shorts (also Ross's), and... something else, under those shorts.

And then she was opening the door, and there was... Suzy.

"Conrad, hi!" 

Suzy, her hair tied back in a bouncy ponytail, in a black tank top and a pair of shorts and a pair of flip flops.

The tank top had a skull picked out in rhinestones across the front of it.

Um. 

"Hi," Holly said, and she licked her lips. 

"You gonna let me in, buddy?" 

Suzy's tone was teasing.

She wasn't wearing nearly as much makeup as usual, and her face was open and sweet.

Her legs looked very long, and her shirt was low cut enough that Holly could see some cleavage.

"Oh! Right, right."

Holly stood aside, and Holly Suzy grinned at her, kicking off the flip flops and making her way towards the couch, then flopping down onto it. 

"How about we watch a movie, then we can start figuring out dinner?"

"Okay," Holly said, and she licked her lips. "My parents are gonna be home around midnight, they said."

"Don't worry about it," said Suzy, and she grinned, all mischief. "If we throw a wild party, we can have it done by eleven, right?"

"Right," said Holly, and she was shifting, trying to get comfortable.

She was as tightly wound as a spring. 

"You're a good kid, Conrad," said Suzy, and she ruffled Holly's hair. "C'mon. You wanna choose a movie?"

"Nah," said Holly, nervous. "You can choose."

"Aw, aren't you a sweetie," said Suzy, and she beckoned for Holly to come sit next to her. 

Holly sat down next to her, and Holly grinned, wrapping an arm around Holly's shoulders.

"You wanna watch a scary movie?"

"Sure!"

Suzy was close enough that Holly could feel the heat of her body.

"How about... this one?"

"Okay," Holly said, keeping her eyes glued to the screen, as Suzy turned it on, and then the music was starting.

* * *

Holly was actually... relaxing, enjoying the movie, so very aware of Suzy so close, aware of her own heartbeat, aware of... everything. 

Oh _god_.

And then... the one song came on.

"I probably shouldn't be showing you this bit," said Suzy, reaching for the remote.

"No, no," Holly said quickly. "I'm... mature for my age. I can take it."

"I don't want your parents thinking I'm trying to corrupt you or something," said Suzy, her tone mischievous. 

"I won't tell," Holly said quickly, as the moaning from the television started up. "I don't... I know about this stuff."

"So you're pre-corrupted, huh?"

Suzy squeezed Holly, and Holly blushed harder, looking down.

... into Suzy's cleavage.

Um.

Suzy wasn't wearing a bra, and Holly could see the familiar pink of Suzy's nipple, and then there was a hand under her chin, and she was looking up into Suzy's amused green eyes. 

"I'd say you're pre-corrupted," Suzy said, and she was smirking.

"I, uh, I mean, um...."

Holly licked her lips. 

"Were you looking at my boobs, Conrad?"

Suzy's voice was like poisoned honey, dark and sweet and sinking into Holly's head.

"I...."

"It's perfectly natural if you are," said Suzy, and her voice was going... condescending, oh god. 

Holly opened her mouth to say something... then Suzy was leaning down, kissing her right on the mouth, Suzy's tongue sliding into her mouth, and Holly made a surprised noise.

Suzy pulled back, and then they were nose to nose, and Holly was breathing very fast.

"Have you ever kissed anyone like that before?"

Holly shook her head very fast.

"You know," Suzy said, and she was cupping Holly's cheek, thumbing Holly's cheekbone, "everyone at my school likes big, strong men. But do you know what I like?" 

Holly shook her head, her heart beating very fast, between her legs and in her head. 

"I like sweet little boys like _you_ , Conrad," said Suzy. "I like sweet, obedient little boys...."

And Suzy was pulling Holly into her lap, so that Holly was sitting sidesaddle, her legs come off of Suzy's legs, onto the couch. 

"Do you have anything to say, Conrad?"

"I'm sorry for... I'm sorry for looking down your shirt," Holly said, as Suzy kept the intense eye contact up. 

"It's okay," said Suzy. "Boys your age are curious, aren't they? Are you a curious little boy, Conrad?"

Holly nodded quickly, and she was panting. 

"What are you curious about?"

Suzy was stroking Holly's face, her thumb on Holly's bottom lip.

Holly unthinkingly took it into her mouth, sucking on it, and Suzy was... smirking. 

Holly clenched, hard, between her legs, and she shuddered, her nipples hard and her skin erupting into wave after wave of goosebumps.

She was... she was floating, she was soaring, she was experiencing the culmination of who even knew how many years of desperate, dirty fantasies, and she was also, at her very base, a dirty little boy who was being taken advantage of by his babysitter. 

Oh _fuck_.

"Lots of things," Holly said. "I'm curious about... about politics, and pigeons, and about magic, and -"

And then Suzy was taking Holly by the chin, and she was kissing Holly again, deep and dominating, her tongue going deep into Holly's mouth.

She grabbed Holly's hand, placing it over her breast, and she squeezed.

Her nipple was hard against Holly's palm, and Holly shuddered, breaking the kiss.

"Should we be -"

"I won't tell anyone," said Suzy, her expression sly. "Will you?"

"No! No, I won't tell, I won't - oh!"

Suzy's hand was between Holly's legs now, squeezing Holly's small, soft cock.

"Can I see your cock?" 

"I...."

"If you let me see your cock, I'll let you see my boobs," Suzy said, and her hand was indeed going to the neckline of her shirt, tugging it down, already revealing a few more inches of soft, pale skin.

"Okay," said Holly. "You can... you can see it."

"I can see your sweet, little boy cock?" 

Suzy was whispering in Holly's ear, as she brought Holly's hand to the neckline of her shirt, forcing Holly to pull it lower and lower, until her breasts popped out. 

Holly jumped, although she didn't know why.

She didn't know why she was so surprised - she looked at Suzy's breasts for the first time, as if they were new to her, as if she'd never seen them before, and she licked her lips, looking from Suzy's nipples to Suzy's face, her own face turning a darker red.

"Well?" 

"Um?"

"I showed you mine," Suzy said, her voice teasing. "Aren't you gonna show me yours? That was our deal, after all."

"Right," Holly said, and she brought her nervous hands down, to unzip her pants, and then she was pulling her cock out.

It was a soft packer, the silicone a few shades paler than Holly's own skin, and it was... well, it was kind of on the small side.

"Oh, look at how sweet it is," Suzy cooed, and she took it into her hand, squeezing it, her thumb swiping across the head.

Holly cried out, her eyes locked onto the movement of Suzy's hand, and she wriggled her hips, panting heavily. 

"Th-thank you," Holly mumbled.

She was trembling.

"Do you wanna touch me, baby? Do you wanna touch my breasts? Suck on my nipples?"

Holly made eye contact again, and she nodded. 

"If you let me keep playing with your sweet little cock, I'll let you suck on my nipples. Fair trade?"

Another nod.

"Well," said Suzy, and she indicated her nipples. "You gonna get to it?"

Holly nodded vigorously, and she leaned forward, leaning her face down and taking Suzy's nipple into her mouth, sucking on it without any artistry, just enjoying the feeling of it in her mouth.

She moaned, as Suzy kept manipulating the sock cock.

"I like it when boys are like this," Suzy said, and her voice was vibrating through her chest, through Holly's head, leaving Holly's teeth buzzing as Holly moved to the other nipple, kneading at it with her other hand. 

Suzy was rolling her hips, just a little bit, and she was moaning, little gasps of sound now and then. 

"I like dick when they're like this, too," said Suzy, and she squeezed the silicone. "I like how small you are, baby, and how soft and sweet. It's not some big, thick... thing, poking me, trying to get into my pussy or my ass. You're not trying to get it into my mouth or between my tits...."

Holly blushed at the dirty talk, pressing her face between Suzy's soft, warm breasts, each hand full, and then Suzy was tugging on her hair again, kissing her, and Holly lost herself in the taste of Suzy's mouth, the heat of Suzy's breath against her face.

"You're such a good boy, Conrad," Suzy said, right up against Holly's lips. "Why can't all the boys at school be as sweet as you?"

"I'm sorry," Holly said, and she tucked a piece of Suzy's hair behind one ear. 

"Since you're being such a good boy," Suzy said, "I've got a special treat for you. Can you stay on the couch with your eyes closed, and wait for me?" 

Holly nodded desperately.

Her head was still spinning, and she was so wet between the legs that it was practically squelching when she shifted position.

She was going to have to wash her harness.

Her harness and Ross's briefs and Ross's shorts, at this rate.

... not that he would mind too much. 

Suzy kissed Holly again, a long kiss, enough to steal the air out of Holly's lungs, and then Holly was being pushed gently onto the couch, and Holly was sitting there, her eyes closed.

Suzy got up, and, then there was rustling sounds.

Holly didn't say anything, just sat there, hearing her own breathing as Suzy went off to... who knew where, to get who knew what.

Holly trusted her.

... _Conrad_ trusted her. 

* * *

"You can open your eyes now," said Suzy, and Holly blinked them open, staring up at Suzy, her expression no doubt besotted.

Suzy was standing there, and she was holding... something made of blue plastic.

Holly resisted the urge to raise an eyebrow. 

"What's that?"

"Oh, I got it from your mom's bedroom drawer," said Suzy. "I found it the last time I was babysitting."

"What's it for?"

"It's for grown ups to make themselves feel really good," said Suzy. "You wanna see?"

Holly nodded.

She was breathing very hard, her heart very loud in her ears.

"Now," said Suzy, and she did a sexy little hip shimmy, "have you ever seen a girl's private parts before?"

Holly shook her head quickly.

"Well," said Suzy, "now you're gonna."

And then... Suzy was pushing her pants down, leaving her bare from the waist down, apart from a very skimpy pair of black lace panties.

Holly almost immediately started to salivate when she saw it - she wanted to plant her face into Suzy's cunt, there and them.

"I don't have a cock like you," said Suzy, "but I like what I've got. Do you?"

"Y-yes," said Holly.

Her clit was sending her desperate, morse cod messages, and she couldn't breath. 

Holy _fuck_ , this was really happening.

"Now," said Suzy, "the way it works... is that I take this, and I put it right... here... and then I turn it on...." 

Suzy's knees almost buckled, and her toes curled into the carpet, and she moaned like she was in pain. 

"Suzy? Are... are you okay?"

Holly tried to sound nervous, tried not to show her own desperation. 

"Oh yeah," said Suzy. "This feels... this feels amazing."

And then she... then she was straddling Holly.

"Can you get hard yet, Conrad?" 

Holly blushed, looking away from Suzy's own face. 

"No," Holly mumbled, and she looked down, so that she was looking at Suzy's breasts again. 

"Well," said Suzy, "when you can get hard... you can wrap your hand around it like this...."

Suzy took Holly's hand, wrapped it around the soft packer, and moved Holly's hand up and down.

Holly did as she was instructed, jerking off the soft packer. 

"It's not... it's not getting hard," Holly said, and she made her voice anxious. 

"It's because you're too little," Suzy said, in a placating tone of voice. "It's okay. Just keep rubbing it like that, and I'll make myself feel good too, with your mommy's special thing, and if you're very good... well... maybe I'll use it on you too. How about htat?"

"Oh," Holly mumbled. 

"Are you gonna be a good boy for me, Conrad? Are you gonna be a good boy and rub your sweet little cock, until I cum on top of you."

"Okay, Suzy," Holly said, her eyes locked on Suzy's face, then on Suzy's hand, as the vibrator moved inside of Suzy's panties, and she wanted to touch the panties, she wanted to rub Suzy's clit, she wanted to make Suzy cum, she wanted.... 

“Ah!” 

Suzy came.

Holly watched Suzy’s face as she came, and she wanted to reach out, reach, up, she wanted to feel it around her fingers, but she loved being trapped like this, being nothing but a dumb little boy, as his babysitter got off in front of him.

A dumb little boy whose cock couldn’t even get hard, a dumb little boy, and here was his babysitter, cumming on top of him, again and again, and Holly squirmed, achingly horny, but there was a satisfaction to that, a satisfaction to not being able to do anything about it, to being so desperate and horny, as if she really _was_ too small to get off.

“Good boy,” Suzy said, and she pressed her forehead against Holly’s panting, still shaking. “Next time, if you’re very good, I’ll use it on you, okay?”

“... okay,” Holly mumbled, and she looked up at Suzy, and then she was crying, and she didn't know _why_ she was crying, except that she was, and Suzy was tossing away the vibrator, cuddling Holly in.

Holly cried into Suzy’s breast, and she was shaking.

She need… she needed to be naked, and she sniffed, and looked up at Suzy, her face still pink. 

“Can I get up, please?”

“Of course,” said Suzy, and she looked… panicky. 

Shit.

“The scene… the scene is over,” Holly said thickly, and then she was kicking the shorts off, the briefs, the harness, and she was naked from the waist down.

She collapsed onto the floor, and she shoved her hand between her legs, rubbing her clit hard enough that it was almost painful.

Suzy sat down on the floor next to Holly, and Holly crowded closer.

“Hold me, please?”

Holly’s voice was rough, her nose stuffed. 

Suzy’s arms wrapped around Holly, and Holly rocked, humping into her hand, and then she was cumming, her toes curling in the rug, and she was going to be leaving a wet spot on the rug that she’d have to clean, but fuck it, she was cumming now, she was cumming and cumming, again and again, until she went completely limp, leaning back against Suzy.

“Was that good?”

Suzy’s voice was quiet in Holly’s ear, and it was… it was Suzy again, not the babysitter, but it was okay.

Holly snuggled up closer to her, head on Suzy’s shoulder.

“Yeah,” Holly said. “Yeah, it was… it was really good.”

She was still shaking.

Why was she shaking so hard?

“Are you gonna be okay, honey?”

Holly nodded.

“How about… how about we order some pizza and watch something nice?”

“Okay,” Holly mumbled, snuggling in.

“I love you,” Suzy said, into the top of Holly’s head.

“... I love you too,” Holly said. “Thanks for going along with all of this weird shit.”

“You’re welcome,” said Suzy, and she took Holly’s hand in her own, and kissed the back of it, then the palm. “Shall we?”

“... let’s take a shower first,” said Holly. 

“Yeah, that’s a good idea,” said Suzy, and she stood up, kissing Holly on the mouth, stretching. 

Holly stood up as well, and she followed after Suzy. 

Her heart was still racing, but… she was going to be alright.

It was all going to be alright.


End file.
